1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocket torques vanes fitted within rocket nozzles. More particularly, the rocket nozzles of the present invention possess torque vanes that are fitted between two sections of the rocket nozzle. The torque vanes erode during launch of the rocket from the rocket launcher. Most particularly, the erodible torque vanes are easily assembled into the rocket nozzle prior to launch of the rocket, while providing an appropriate torque to the rocket up to the time period of between immediately prior to and just after rocket exit from the rocket launcher.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The 2.75-Inch rocket nozzle of the MK 66 MOD 4 Rocket Motor currently in use by the United States Navy contains flutes machined into the nozzle body of the rocket. These flutes provide a maximum torque of 3 ft-lb, resulting in a rocket spin rate at launcher exit of 8 Hz. Problematic with the 2.75-Inch rocket nozzle is the fact that the 3 ft.-lbs. of torque does not shut-off during the motor burn. A fin assembly on the 2.75-Inch Rocket provides an anti-spin component to the rocket to prevent the rocket motor from suffering a catastrophic reaction as it spins into its bending mode frequency.
There is a need in the art to reliably provide increased torque to rockets, particularly the 2.75-Inch rocket, while allowing the elimination of the torque after rocket launch. The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes a high torque nozzle system for a tube launched rocket comprising a first section of a rocket nozzle body, a second section of the rocket nozzle body and a torque ring having a plurality of erodible vanes thereon, wherein the first and second sections of the rocket nozzle body are capable of being interconnected fixing the torque ring within a groove therebetween.
The present invention also includes a method for imparting a spin on a rocket, comprising the steps of providing a high torque nozzle system for a tube launched rocket comprising a first section of a rocket nozzle body, a second section of the rocket nozzle body and a torque ring having a plurality of erodible vanes thereon, wherein the first and second sections of the rocket nozzle body are interconnected fixing the torque ring within a groove therebetween and launching the rocket from the launch tube, wherein the plurality of erodible vanes erode.
The present invention further includes a rapid spin rocket product produced by the method comprising the steps of providing a high torque nozzle system for a tube launched rocket comprising a first section of a rocket nozzle body, a second section of the rocket nozzle body and a torque ring having a plurality of erodible vanes thereon, wherein the first and second sections of the rocket nozzle body are interconnected fixing the torque ring within a groove therebetween and launching the rocket from the launch tube, wherein the plurality of erodible vanes erode.
The present invention is particularly useful on a 2.75-Inch rocket.